heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Graham Wardle
Graham Wardle is a Canadian actor, film-maker, and photographer who currently plays Ty Borden on the CBC series Heartland. Biography Graham Wardle was born in Mission, British Columbia. Graham was raised by his parents with his five siblings in New Westminster, near Vancouver. He started his acting career at the age of six, apparently by accident. Graham and his mother just happened to sit in a room without knowing it was for children waiting to audition. Graham auditioned and was selected for a toy commercial. He went on to appear in a variety of TV shows, including The New Addams Family, Life as We Know It, and Supernatural. In 2003, Graham was on the inaugural New Westminster Hyack football team when a concussion impacted his future. Already interested in acting and the arts, he enrolled in the Motion Picture and Production Program at Capilano University in Vancouver, where he participated in the creation of numerous films before graduating in 2007. In 2007, Graham Wardle was in the movie In the Land of Women with Meg Ryan and Adam Brody. In the same year, he was selected to play a leading role as Ty Borden in the CBC series Heartland. Graham has appeared in all the Heartland episodes and in A Heartland Christmas, a movie released in 2010. In 2009 and again in 2010, Graham was nominated for a LEO Award for his performance in Heartland episodes Summer's End and The Starting Gate. Heartland launched its 7th season with the premier of episode "Picking Up The Pieces" on October 6, 2013. Heartland will air 18 episodes in the 2013-2014 season. Heartland has become a popular show with a dedicated world wide audience. Heartland is aired on CBC in Canada and on UPtv in the United States. Heartland is a family show, based on a set of books written by Lauren Brooke. The TV show setting is a ranch in the beautiful scenic foothills of Alberta, Canada. Graham Wardle plays Ty Borden, who is on probation as a juvenile delinquent, when he first arrives at the ranch. He finds support in the family of three, Grandpa Jack Bartlett, his granddaughter Lou Fleming and her sister, Amy Fleming. The troubled youth turns his life around and is a great role model. Graham said “From the beginning I was proud to work on a show that wasn’t like anything else on TV. It was focusing on family values showing people growing up, learning lessons, and people being people and changing.” In between filming seasons of Heartland, Graham Wardle appeared in Rob Grant's horror zombie movie,Yesterday, which received rave reviews on the North American Festival circuit. He continues to add to his acting credits with recent appearances in Mon Ami, Supernatural and Grave Halloween, an original movie made for Syfy Channel as part of its 2013 31 days of Halloween. Graham is a motivator and looks to improve his life experiences, while motivating others towards a healthy and fulfilling life style. When in doors, he enjoys reading. When out doors, he rides bikes, both bicycles and motorcycles. He runs, snowboards with friends, and exercises. Graham can often be found at a Vancouver Canucks game. Graham gives his time freely to fund raisers and charitable endeavors. When he went home for a reunion of the Hyacks football team, he contributed to his old team, so they could take a trip to play in the US. To quote Graham “I think it's great to give back and I think that when you are blessed to be able to share with others, I think that that's what life is about: sharing what you have and giving...” In the year 2013, Graham found multiple ways to contribute and give back to others. He helped raise funds for 'Men of Hope', an organization that aids victims of sexual abuse. Graham ran a marathon in the Calgary Pineapple Challenge for leukemia cancer. When Alberta and the Town of High River were badly damaged by a flood, Graham took part in several flood relief efforts to raise funds. The Heartland for High River event raised funds by inviting Heartland fans from all over to the Heartland studios. There they could meet with the stars, have pictures taken and bid on auction items. All the money raised was donated to the town of High River.151617 Graham spent more time at Abbotsford with the Agrifair fund raiser for Alberta relief. He got back to Calgary just in time to present at the HaloHighWater benefit concert. Still wanting to do more, Graham co-founded 'Cruise With A Cause' with his friend Don McLeod. They kicked it off with a Gala Evening event on August 31, 2013 to raise funds. On September 1, they took to their bikes with friends to ride around British Columbia for six days, meeting with sponsors and the public to raise awareness of prostrate cancer and raise funds for the BC Prostrate Foundation. With his busy schedule, Graham Wardle found time to produce movies. In 2012, he produced The Vessel with friends and Capilano Alumni as part of the Crazy 8's project. He is a writer, a photographer and a film maker. Graham worte a book that is filled of his personal writings and photographs called Find Your Truth. In the summer of 2013 Graham co-founded Lone Maverick, a Movie Production and Entertainment Company.26 Lone Maverick is in the process of releasing its first movie "Cold Lights". Graham plays Sam Ross, a character that is abducted by aliens Category:Actors